Playing with Fire
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Gabby and Brett come back from a call late in the night and Gabby has an idea to lure her husband out of his office. Rated M


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Ok so this idea came to me during one of my sleepless nights recently and wasn't able to write it until now. I hope it will keep you on your appetite until we finally get a steamy scene of our own on the show.**

* * *

When Gabby and Sylvie returned to the firehouse, it was filled with darkness. Ambo had gotten its fair share of calls that evening and the most recent had been when the two of them had barely just fallen asleep.

Sylvie returned to her bunk without another word but Gabby noticed that the light was still on in Matt's quarters as he was sitting at his desk, hunched over some report. She smiled but she went to grab her things for a much needed shower. She slid the sign to make sure no one would bother her while she was in there. She slip all the curtains opened to make sure no one was actually in there before she started taking her things out of the bag.

Her eyes fell upon one of the last stalls and she smirked, a vivid memory of her and Matt's first days as a couple in here. She had lured him in and they had had sex in the middle of the day where anyone could have walked in on them. That memory sparked a fire in her belly and she suddenly wanted Matt. That same idea sparked an idea in her mind and she put it in motion. Once she was done, she set her phone aside and waited.

Matt rubbed his eyes as he put his pen down, the report finally finished. He had briefly noticed the girls come back from their call but he wanted to finish this incident report before the next call interrupted the sleep he couldn't wait to get. He stood and stretched, about to call it a night when his phone dinged, signaling a new text. When he saw it was from his wife, he smiled and opened it but he wasn't expected what he was looking at. His pants instantly tightened as he looked at the picture of Gabby, in a white v-neck shirt, completely wet, her nipples pert from the water, her lip between her teeth with the caption "Meet me in the showers Captain."

He licked his lips and stood, quietly making his way towards the bathrooms, looking to make sure he was alone before pushing the door open, sliding inside. He slid his hands in his pockets and slowly walked towards the last stall, sliding the curtain open, revealing Gabby, a smirk on her lips.

"Took you long enough Captain."

"For a second there, I thought I was dreaming." He took a step closer to her. "But my pants reminded me otherwise." He was inches away from her, looking down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you like it?" She licked her lips in a sensual way, Matt swallowing hard as he followed his wife's tongue along her sensual lips.

"Like doesn't even come close to it." He pushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "They might have to turn the hose on me after I'm done with you." His lips were now on hers in a rough kiss. The picture had turned him on but seeing his wife in front of him, a white shirt clinging to her very naked body, he couldn't keep his hands off anymore.

Her hands tangled in his hair as he pulled her closer to him still, his hands on her hips, holding her in her spot. Their tongues battled for control and Gabby moaned as a spark of electricity rushed through her. Her hands traveled to his waist where she swiftly pulled his shirt out of his belted pants and their lips parted briefly to allow her to push it over his head, revealing his toned abs. She turned them around so his back was now against the stall and her lips found his neck. She left a trail of kisses behind as her hands explored the muscles there, making Matt slam both hands against the side walls of the shower to stop him from calling her name out loudly, alerting the others to their whereabout.

"Why hold back?" She kissed her way back up to his lips.

"I don't want the whole firehouse to witness this."

"You better keep quiet then Captain." She teased with a smirk on her lips.

"Let's see which one of us can stay quiet longer." She dared him as her hands were already working his belt.

"You're on." He knew he was playing with fire with this was definitely going to be worth it. He allowed her to push his pants down and her slender hand slid inside his briefs, eliciting a gasp from him. "Gabby." A low growl escaped his lips.

"Yes?"

"You are not playing fair." He closed his eyes and she slowly and torturously moved her hand up and down along his length, enjoying the view in front of her.

"We never talked about fair." She whispered to his ear, his eyes suddenly opening wide. His hand stopped her ministrations and he pulled her hand out before flipping them around, pinning Gabby against the back wall of the shower stall.

"If you're not willing to play fair, neither am I." He took her hands in each of his and placed them over her head, keeping them together with one hand, his other playing with the hem of her still, very wet shirt.

"Show me." She breathed heavily from him being so close to her.

"Be careful what you wish for." He kissed her as his fingers ran a bit higher under her shirt.

"Matt." His fingers were teasing her skin as their lips parted.

"Shh Mrs Casey." He kissed her neck, pushing her shirt a bit farther up her abs. He could feel goosebumps forming on her skin and he moved his fingers upwards, discarding her shirt, adding it to their pile of clothes and leaving her completely naked in front of him. "I am the luckiest man on this planet." He drank his wife's form in for a few seconds before he kissed her again, swallowing a moan as he pinched one of her nipples, feeling her body tighten against him as he teased her.

"Matt." Her voice was more insisting now as he gave her other nipple the same attention.

"Gabriela?"

"Enough. I want you." She begged him, her body now trembling with want for him.

"Not yet." He kissed her again as his fingers found her core and he slid two in, another moan swallowed by his lips. He knew that if he didn't kiss her quiet, everyone would hear them and that was the last thing he wanted. When he felt her tighten around them, he knew she was riding out her first orgasm. His tongue connected with her hers again and he let her ride down from it before he pulled his lips away from hers.

"Wow." Her eyes were closed and her heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"We're not done yet." He whispered to her ears as he turned the shower knob, a warm spray falling against their skin. Matt had long ago found the perfect mix of hot and cold on the first twist of the knobs and they made out under the water. Gabby expertly pushed his briefs down and pushed them to the bottom of the shower with her feet, their lips never breaking contact.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Her voice was low and gravely.

"They won't unless you keep quiet a little while longer." He put extra pressure on her hips before he raised her higher against the shower wall, his arm muscles tensing as he did. She loosely wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they kissed, Matt slowly lowering her on his hard on, Gabby moaning loudly against his lips.

"Matt." She hid her face in his neck. "Don't stop." He moved in and out of her at a steady pace, her head thrown back in ecstasy. He quickened his pace as her nails raked against his scalp. "Mattt." Her voice held desperation in it and he hit against her core harder.

"Gabby." He held his trembling voice in check as he felt her walls tighten around him, the two of them so close. Her teeth sunk in the tender skin of his neck as he emptied himself inside of her, preventing her from screaming out his name. His back muscles were tense under her fingers and the two of them were out of breath. He slowly lifted her off of him and lowered her back on her trembling legs. He took her cheeks in his hands and smiled down at her.

"I love you so much Gabby."

"I love you too Matt." They kissed as they let the water run down against the two of them, letting their hearts return to a somewhat normal pace. They washed each other before turning the water off and wrapping a towel around their bodies. They got dressed in silence but Matt's eyes never left his wife's form, a content smile on his lips. He was a lucky bastard and he needed to remind himself sometimes that she was his forever.

"I'll let you go out first to make sure they don't see us." Matt took her in his arms.

"Ok. It was nice seeing you Captain." She kissed him before she pulled away from him and made her way towards the door. Matt smiled as he watched her slip out of the bathrooms and waited a few minutes before walking out too, the bunk room still drenched in darkness, everyone oblivious to what had just happened inside the firehouse.

* * *

 **A/N :Finally a hot scene between the two even if we have to wait patiently for it on tv...I know, our patience is starting to waver but this is what fanfic is here for. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love some feedback - Sarra**


End file.
